1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed control device in a traveling work vehicle, the speed control device changing a speed of rotational drive power from an engine via a continuously variable transmission mechanism to drive vehicle wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
A tractor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-40944 in which is installed a transmission having a continuously variable transmission mechanism that combines a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission mechanism and a planetary gear drive train mechanism. In this tractor, travel speed is adjusted by pivoting a speed change lever provided to a front portion of an armrest in a front/back direction.
A tractor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-270607 includes a swash plate-type hydrostatic continuously variable transmission mechanism; a speed change pedal adjusting a swash plate position of the hydrostatic continuously variable transmission mechanism; and a brake pedal imparting a braking force to the tractor. When the brake pedal is stepped on, the speed change pedal is forcibly operated to a position where the swash plate is in neutral. The tractor has favorable braking ability due to the braking force from the brake pedal and an interruption in drive power due to putting the hydrostatic continuously variable transmission mechanism into neutral.